Aun
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Aún, hay noches en que me despierto pensando que va a estar su cuerpo en el mío. Veo su espacio vacío, y sé que aún no se me pasa su amor" One Shot ExB Inspirado en la canción "Aun" de Leon Polar.


_**Aún, hay noches en que me despierto**_

Pensando que va a estar su cuerpo en el mío

Y veo su espacio vacío

_Te…amo…Edward, -dijo con su último aliento._

-¡NO! –grité sobresaltado. Me desperté y busqué a tientas sobre la cama.

Vacía.

Tal como había estado este último año. No pude evitar derrumbarme. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no fui yo? Me recosté y suspiré hondo. Ya no tenía lágrimas, o al menos eso creí hasta que sentí húmeda la almohada. Como cada maldita noche me levantaba exaltado para darme cuenta que mis pesadillas eran mejor que mi vida. Al menos ella estaba ahí. Me fui al otro lado de la cama, donde su olor permanecía tenuemente. No podía ni imaginar el día en el que su olor se desvaneciera para siempre. Tal como ella se esfumó de mi vida.

Abracé su almohada con fuerza y me sentí consolado por un momento. Me quedé dormido y al día siguiente me despertó el sonido de mi celular. La alarma estaba sonando y ella no estaba para apagarla y despertarme con un tierno beso. Que muchas veces terminaba siendo mucho más que eso.

Mi corazón se contrajo, ocasionándome un dolor agudo en el pecho. No, ella ya no estaba más aquí.

Como cada mañana me desperté. Ya no se podía decir que mi vida era de un humano, sino de un autómata o un robot. No sentía nada más que dolor y era insoportable. Me bañé y cambié sin darme cuenta. Comí una barra o algo que no degusté. Nada sería dulce en esta vida, ya no. Todo color y toda felicidad se habían esfumado completamente.

Llegué a la oficina y Jessica me saludó con una sonrisa triste. La ignoré, como cada mañana, y seguí mi camino. Mi oficina era un santuario en el que podía perderme por horas y no pensar en lo que había pasado.

Trabajo y dormir era lo único que hacía. Antes mi vida era un paraíso. Desde que ella entró.

_Me acababa de mudar al pequeño pueblo de Forks. O más bien acababa de volver. Había nacido ahí y viví ahí hasta que entré a la universidad, cinco años atrás. Mis padres eran felices ahí y yo quería estar a su lado._

_Con ayuda de mi padre completé para una casa pequeña en una calle no muy transitada. Mis padres conocían a todos y habían dicho que mis vecinos eran agradables. El jefe de policía y su hija, una joven pareja y unos ancianos. Todos amables y serviciales. _

_Me empeñé en terminar el libro que estaba escribiendo, ya llevaba un año y aun no llegaba ni a la mitad. Después de que terminé con Tanya me fue difícil avanzar. Siempre la consideré como mi musa. Mi madre estaba extrañamente feliz de que hubiera terminado con ella, no le agradaba._

_Ese día terminé de empacar y decidí ir a caminar al bosque para inspirarme y relajarme. Llevé conmigo mi laptop y comencé a caminar. Todo era tan verde y fresco, me relajé al instante, aunque no me inspiré. Fue un gravísimo error llevar ahí mi laptop, ya que comenzó a llover. Corrí hasta mi casa y por suerte no se mojó. Prendí la calefacción porque en las noches hacía frío. Tocaron a la puerta y fruncí el ceño. Estaba empapado, pero si me iba y me cambiaba no llegaría a tiempo para abrir. Así que decidí abrir primero y después me cambiaría. Seguro sería un paquete o mis padres, en dado caso pediría que me disculparan e iría a cambiarme. _

_Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una linda chica de cabello café y ojos color chocolate. En contraste con la lluvia se iluminaban más. Ella sonrió con naturalidad y se quitó el gorro de su impermeable._

_-Hola extraño, -dijo sonriente. –Siento molestarte, mi padre me dijo que te habías mudado y decidí venir a darte la bienvenida. Toma._

_Extendió sus brazos y me entregó un pastel. Se veía y olía delicioso. _

_-Gracias, -murmuré algo sorprendida por su hospitalidad._

_-Eres hijo del Dr. Cullen y Esme, ¿cierto? Mi padre es Charlie, el jefe de policía, soy tu vecina. _

_-Mucho gusto, me llamo Edward, -dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara. Ella sonrió más y extendió su mano._

_-Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella porque no me gusta mi nombre completo. Eres muy parecido a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre. ¿De dónde viene el color de cabello? Esme lo tiene color caramelo y Carlisle es rubio. Seguro que… Oh, lo siento. Hablo mucho, mi padre me lo dice todo el tiempo. Lo cual es muy extraño ya que él es muy introvertido. Yo lo soy con desconocidos…a veces. Es solo que me gusta hablar. ¿Lo ves? Lo hice de nuevo, -rió de forma despreocupada y después se sonrojó._

_-Gracias por el pastel y me alegro que te guste hablar. Podría escucharte todo el día. Eres bienvenida cuando quieras. Mi abuela materna era irlandesa, ella tenía el cabello de este color. –Ella sonrió ante mi respuesta y continuó hablando._

_-Bueno, tengo 23 años, me mudé con mi padre hace un año cuando terminé la universidad. Mi madre vive en Jacksonville con su esposo, mis padres están separados por cierto. Trabajo en la primaria de Forks. Tuve problemas emocionales cuando era joven, solo para que no oigas los rumores y te lo digan mal, caí en depresión después de que mi novio me cortara, estuve internada un año después de que intenté suicidarme. Sé que es escalofriante, pero es la verdad. Después no he dejado de apreciar la vida, muchas cosas me hicieron darme cuenta de que valía la pena vivir, que lo que yo creía que era lo más importante en mi vida no lo era en realidad. Mi vida de universitaria fue la mejor. Estudie literatura y amo tratar con niños, he ahí mi obsesión con dar clases. Amo a todos mis estudiantes. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

_Reí por su entusiasmo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado salió adelante. La admiraba en verdad. La invité a pasar y le ofrecí algo de tomar. Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y se quedó mirándome para que yo hablara._

_-Bueno, yo tengo 24, terminé la universidad hace poco. Estudié literatura también, actualmente estoy desempleado pero estoy escribiendo un libro y pienso trabajar más adelante. Mi vida fue normal y aburrida. Tuve una novia en la universidad, fue lindo mientras duró. Ella me engañó y yo vine a vivir aquí, cerca de mis padres. No tengo mucho que decir, -me encogí de hombros y ella sonrió._

_Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando o más bien ella, esperando que la lluvia de detuviera, pero aumentó más. Como a las seis de la tarde Bella se sobresaltó._

_-Por Dios, la cena. Tengo que regresar a casa._

_-Pero está diluviando allá afuera._

_-Vamos Edward, es Forks. Pero traigo impermeable, no será tanto. Aparte soy tu vecina de al lado. _

_-Me niego a dejarte ir así, déjame traer el paraguas y te acompañaré a la entrada._

Fue así como la conocí. Después de eso nos hicimos amigos inseparables. Ella me presentó a mis otros vecinos. Jasper y Alice, quienes eran jóvenes y de lejos se notaba lo enamorados que estaban. Bella y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. La plática entre nosotros nunca cesaba. Ella era tan alegre, un ejemplo a seguir. Apreciaba cada cosa de la vida y de la naturaleza. Me enseñó a vivir de forma diferente. A apreciar cada cosa.

Nuestro primer beso fue en un prado que encontramos juntos. Mi corazón se contrajo al ver la fotografía sobre mi escritorio. Éramos Bella y yo abrazados, ella estaba haciendo una cara graciosa mientras yo besaba su mejilla. Mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Nada era más maravilloso que tenerla en mis brazos. Nunca olvidaría ese día.

_Caminamos alrededor del prado. Yo iba molesto porque para ese entonces ya amaba a Bella. Pero ella no me correspondía. Me acababa de enterar que el día anterior había ido al cine con Jacob Black. Un chico insoportable que parecía ser muy amigo de Bella._

_Bella tenía entre sus manos algo. Se acercó a mí sonriendo. Cuando vio mi rostro su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco._

_-Edward, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás enojadito? –dijo sonriendo no muy convencida y apretando mi brazo. Se paré el brazo con brusquedad y me giré para distraerme con plantas. Bella y yo habíamos plantado cientos de flores por todos lados. Hacía un año que la conocía y me sentía incapaz de demostrarle lo que sentía hacia ella por miedo a que dejara de ser mi amiga. Suspiré y seguí fingiendo que no estaba ahí. –Edward, ¿estás enojado conmigo? ¿Qué hice?_

_-Nada Bella, solo tuve un día difícil en el trabajo. –mi libro estaba casi terminado, claro, con alguien como Bella de musa era más que suficiente. Trabajaba medio tiempo en la tienda de la familia Newton._

_-Pero…_

_-Solo déjalo así, -la miré y me di cuenta de que había alzado la voz más de lo necesario. Sus ojos se pusieron tristes, un ángel no debía estar triste. Suspiré y me acerqué a ella. –Lo siento Bella, es solo que…. –reprimí las ganas de gritarle que la amaba._

_-¿Qué Edward? –dijo acercándose más. Ya no podía más, tenía que decirle._

_-Ya no puedo más Bella, tengo que decírtelo. Hace meses que estoy enamorado de ti. No había dicho nada por miedo a que dejaras de hablarme. O que algo cambiara entre nosotros. Estoy enojado porque me enteré que fuiste al cine con Black, estoy celoso, enfermizamente celoso. Sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo pero… -ella me calló con sus dedos._

_-Eres un tonto Edward, -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Debiste decirlo antes, yo también te quiero. Desde la primera vez que te conocí supe que serías alguien importante. Nunca había querido a nadie como a ti. No tienes por qué estar celoso de Jacob, él es solo mi amigo y aunque muchos me dicen que él tiene sentimientos por mí, no son correspondidos. Se lo he dicho y él lo entiende. Él sabe que te quiero a ti._

_No podía creer sus palabras. Sonreí como idiota y sin poder evitarlo la tomé por la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo. La besé con suavidad pero exigencia a la vez. Ella me amaba, yo la amaba. Seríamos felices juntos. Sonrió contra mis labios y me separé._

_-Ahora señor gruñón, tómate una foto conmigo como mi novio, -sacó la cámara y la puso en posición. Antes de que la tomara la agarré descuidada y besé su mejilla. Esa fue la primera de muchas fotos que tomamos juntos._

Suspiré y dejé de vuelta el marco en mi escritorio. Después de eso mi vida fue mejorando día con día. No tardamos mucho en decirles a todos la noticia. Aunque nadie resultó muy impresionado. Al parecer todos sabían que estábamos enamorados menos nosotros. Charlie estuvo feliz de que fuera yo su novio, me conocía y le agradable. Pero claro que las amenazas no se hicieron esperar. Todos en el pueblo estaban felices por nosotros.

Meses después le pedí que fuera mi esposa y ella aceptó gustosa. Mi libro lo había terminado y comenzaba a tener éxito. Claro que había sido dedicado a Bella y ella fue la primera en leerlo. Nos casamos en la iglesia local de Forks, donde acudió todo el pueblo. Hicimos una fiesta con todos nuestros conocidos y fue uno de mis días más felices. Ella era ante la ley, ante Dios y ante el mundo, mía. Mía, sola, completa y totalmente mía.

Me propuse entonces hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo. La gira para promocionar mi libro comenzó un mes después de la boda. Bella quería tener hijos, pero yo le pedí que esperara a que terminara mi gira, no quería tener un hijo que no viera su padre. Viajé por el mundo acompañado de ella, ya teníamos suficiente dinero y ella no necesitaba trabajar. Pero empecé a notar después de unos meses que no era la misma. Extrañaba a su familia y amigos e incluso a sus estudiantes. Le dije a mi representante que quería que la gira terminara, pero había un contrato que seguir. Aun faltaban dos meses y sabía que Bella no resistiría tanto. Así que decidí dejarla ir a casa. Ella aceptó feliz, pero renuente a dejarme también. Lloró durante el rato que estuvimos en el aeropuerto esperando su avión. Antes de marcharse la abracé y besé. Le prometí que cuando volviera tendríamos un hijo y eso le iluminó un poco el rostro. Nos besamos una última vez y ella partió.

Los dos meses más largos de mi vida. Hablábamos al menos tres veces por semana para mantenernos en contacto. Nos extrañábamos pero todo terminaría pronto. Y así fue, después de la gira permanecimos juntos y nos empeñamos en tener un hijo. Bella amaba a los niños y yo amaba a Bella, así que le daría toda una casa llena de niños si quería.

-

_**Aún, hay días en que se me olvida**_

De pronto siento su presencia en la casa

Y se que aún no se me pasa su amor

Terminé mi trabajo por ese día. No quería volver a una casa vacía. Pero no había nada que hacer. Ese día había estado recordando tantas cosas de ella.

Abrí la puerta y por un momento mi mente jugó conmigo. Creí oler la lasaña en el horno y escuchar ruidos en la cocina. Me acerqué esperanzado, podía sentir su presencia ahí. Entré a la cocina y la vi perfectamente con un vestido floreado y su mandil a cuadros azules y blancos que Alice le había obsequiado.

-Hola amor, ¿Qué tal tu día? –me acerqué y al tratar de abrazarla se desvaneció. De pronto volví a la realidad. La cocina estaba como desde que ella se había ido. Oscura y fea. No había luz que la iluminara, ni platos en la mesa, ni lasaña en el horno. Y mucho menos estaba ella.

No pude evitar caer al piso sollozando. Ella no estaba ahí y no volvería. No quería dormir porque la pesadilla volvería. La vez que la perdí se repetiría una y otra vez, atormentándome. Pero estaba cansado, así que volví a dormir y las imágenes volvieron.

_El doctor nos acababa de decir que no podríamos tener hijos. Bella estaba triste por primera vez desde que nos separamos en la gira. No sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor, decirle que no era su culpa._

_-Bella, amor. Sabes que esto no es tu culpa._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mi aparato reproductor se arruinó por todas las drogas que tomé de joven. No trates de convencerme que no es mi culpa, -estaba llorando y yo no podía resistirlo. El clima era el de siempre, lluvia y más lluvia. Quité una mano del volante y tomé la de Bella._

_-No es tu culpa y deja de decirlo. Tenemos muchas soluciones, podemos adoptar por ejemplo. Escuchaste al doctor, puede haber cura, -ella presionó mi mano y asintió. –Te amo Bella. No importa que no podamos tener nuestros hijos, hay tantos niños necesitados de amor y a ti y a mí nos sobra eso. Podemos darles hogar a muchos niños desamparados._

_-¿Entonces no me odias? –dijo a media voz._

_-Tonta Bella, claro que no. Jamás podría odiarte. Eres mi vida. Vamos cariño, no te sientas triste. Saldremos adelante._

_Ella me miró y sonrió. –Gracias Edward._

_Después todo fue muy rápido. Escuché a Bella gritar y las luces del carro que venía en sentido contrario a una velocidad bastante alta. Yo intenté esquivarlo pero me salí de la carretera hacia un barranco. El auto rodó tres veces antes de detenerse. Después todo se volvió negro._

_No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente pero un dolor agudo en la cabeza me despertó. Giré para ver a Bella, estábamos de cabeza. Debajo de su cabeza había un charco de sangre. Se me paró el corazón. El cinturón de seguridad nos sostenía. Rápidamente quité el mío y me moví para no caer de cabeza. Quebré la ventana e intenté moverme lo más rápido posible pero estaba mareado y mis piernas débiles._

_Quería quebrar la ventana pero no quería lastimarla. No me quedó de otra, tenía que sacarla rápidamente. La quebré y desabroché su cinturón. La jalé para que quedara pegada en mi pecho. Se veía muy pálida, más de lo normal. Mi corazón comenzó a latir al doble y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Intuía lo que iba a pasar pero no quería aceptarlo._

_-Bella, -la llamé tocando su mejilla. No respondía y su pulso era casi nulo. –Bella, por favor, -rogué abrazando su cuerpo. Escuché que inspiró aire bruscamente y la miré. Abrió los ojos un poco._

_-Edward, tengo frío._

_-Lo sé amor, pero verás que pasará. Vendrán a ayudarnos, aguanta por favor._

_-Estoy cansada, -dijo con su voz quebradiza y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. La abracé más y comencé a sollozar._

_-No me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti._

_-Siempre estaré contigo, -dijo en mi cuello._

_-¡No, Bella, por favor! –no quería dejarla ir. Me negaba. La necesitaba tanto como al aire._

_-Te…amo..Edward, -dijo con su último aliento._

-¡NO! –me levanté de nuevo sobresaltado, como cada vez que dormía. Ahora no estaba en mi cama, estaba en el suelo de la cocina. Me dejé caer y mi rostro golpeó el frío suelo. No podía seguir así, pero la verdad es que después de ella no hay vida.

Caminé hacia la sala, solo esperando que la vida pasara. Tocaron a la puerta y estuve a punto de no abrir, pero podía ser algún familiar o algo importante. Abrí y era un hombre de paquetería. Firmé y me entregó lo que traía. Era una caja envuelta con papel de regalo. La tarjeta decía 'Feliz cumpleaños'. Fruncí el ceño e hice cuentas. Estábamos a 30 de junio, diez días después de mi cumpleaños. Pero qué más daba. ¿De quién podría ser?

Lo abrí y era un álbum de fotografías. Todas las páginas estaban llenas de fotos de ella y yo. Con nuestros amigos, familia, etc. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo.

Cuando las hojas se acabaron había un mensaje escrito. "No te rindas, siempre estaré contigo. Te amo."

**Bien, esto fue inspirado por la canción "Aun" de Leon Polar (ex integrante de Sin Bandera). Si no la han escuchado, hágalo.**

**Dejen su opinión. :D**

**NOTA IMPOTANTE: Para aquellos que aun leen UNA CHICA DE OTRO MUNDO les pido que sigan siendo pacientes y que si llego a actualizar no dejen de leer. Prometo que hago lo que puedo. Gracias.**


End file.
